Terrible Things: Budo x Ayano
by Falconswipe
Summary: READ THE MOTHERFUCKING TITLE


**Hey falcons! Now, before you become all batshit crazy, do note that school is hard! Like holy fuck, why?! But, now I have a labor day three-day weekend and I'm dedicating this angsty(don't judge its my fav genre) Budo x Ayano one-shot and another chapter on Tigers and Faries!**

 **Note: I WILL NEVER SHIP TARO X AYANO! He's just a weak fuck boy**

 **Note: Ayano is not a Yandere! Also, song-fic: Terrible Things-I DON'T OWN THE FUCKING SONG NOR YANDERE SIMULATOR!**

Budo put his head in his hands, silently sobbing. Why her, dammit? Just why? He looked down at his wedding ring and he saw some tears drip onto it. Sho, his best bud, sat next to him, holding him while he too cried. Budo looked across at Haruto and Midori( **MIDORIIII FUCKING GORINNUUUUU...sorry had to** ) sitting there, looking at the two doors expecting someone...with light black hair and loving gray orbs looking at them all. Osana and Info-chan...who had oddly gotten together...crying for they too had a personal background with Ayano. Memories hit Budo full force and he couldn't help but think about them.

By the time I was your age, I'd give anything

To fall in love truly was all I could think

 _Budo instructed the Martial Arts Club on how do high kicks when the doors to the club opened._

That's when I met your mother

Ayano stood there with sparkling eyes as she bounded towards Budo, who smiled gently.

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club!" He spoke loudly.

"Hi, I would like to join!" Ayano's voice was like honey if you heard it. Sweet, yet smooth and dark.

"We only ask that you participate at least once a week!" Budo said and Ayano nodded.

Only if he had known about the heartache he would've had along the road..he would've tried his hardest to not fall in love Ayano. But would it have been possible was the question. The answer is no...because Ayano was too fucking lovable.

The girl of my dreams

The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen

 _Budo was astonished at how she appeared nearly at every practice, exceeding his expections for her. He would always blush at her laugh and be amazed at her high kicks. Her beauty astounded him and he found himself admiring her each day._

She said,"Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you staring at me.

I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe

I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

He found himself falling in love with Ayano everyday. There were no words, just him loving her. But one day..

"Hey, Budo-sama?" Ayano also called him 'Budo-sama' and he still blushed.

"Y-yeah?"

"I always know your watching me at practice. And I can tell by your eyes that you love me," Ayano blushed as she spoke and Budo's brain died. He fucking died and went to heaven.

"A-and I want to say I like you too!" Ayano yelled, steam coming out of her ears. Budo's body acted on it's own accord and pulled her close and kissed her right on the lips. They were soft and chocolate-tasting, like the sweetest desert. He tested the waters by swiping his tongue on her lips and she granted him entrance. Their tongues danced and battled until they were out of breath. Pulling away, both had flushed faces and half-lidded eyes. That moment ended when a fangrl scream was heard.

"MY OTP HAS COME TRUE!" Saki squeled and the latter blushed hardcore.

Now most of the time, we had too much to drink

It was crazy how many times Budo had to drive because Ayano was drunk.

And we'd laugh at the stars and share everything

Too young to notice and

Too dumb to care

Love was a story that couldn't compare

I said,"Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string.

Open with care now, I'm asking you please

You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

 _Budo was sweatig buckets as he waited under the cherry blossom tree. He had asked his girlfriend to meet him under here to propose and he sure as hell hoped he didn't look stupid._

 _"Budo? What'd you need me here for" Ayano asked and he turned to see the love of his life. He inhaled and exhaled as he walked towards her._

 _"Ayano, I know this may sound cheesy and all..but you are the only love of my life and always will be. So...will you marry me?" Budo asked as he got on one knee and held out the ring. Ayano's eyes glistened with tears as she nodded softly. Budo's smile widened as he slipped on the ring. But he was soon tackled to the floor by his girlfriend, who was crying tears of joy. Loud cheers erupted and he saw literally everyone in the school cheering for them._

She said,"Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?

It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks

Please don't be sad now

I really believe

You were the greatest..thing that ever happened to me.."

Two years after their daughter's birth, Ava, Ayano started to feel sick. When Budo was at work, Ayano went to the doctor...and found out she had had stage 4 cancer...and she only had 3 weeks left to live.

Ayano looked at the results sadly, when she heard the door to her house open.

 _"I'm home!" Ayano's tears started fallling as she thought of how hard he would take it._ Budo _...she thought sadly as he appeared in her line of vision._

 _"Ayano! Wh-what's wrong?" Budo asked as she got up and kissed him. She pulled away, looking at the floor._

 _"I have cancer.." AYano said after a moment of silence. Budo's eyes widened. He knew the stages from health class...so he asked._

 _"Wh-what stage?" Oh god..please not stage 4..._

 _"Stage 4." Budo's heart stopped for a minute and he hugged his wife, afraid to let her go._

 _"I only have three weeks...and I don't want you to be sad. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me," Ayano's muffled voice sounded and he couldn't help but hold her tighter._

Ava went to her dad, hoping and praying that he would finally allow her to date.

"Daddy~?" Ava called and Budo looked up at his fifteen year old daughter.

"What's up, Ava?" He asked.

"This really cute boy asked me out and I reeeeeeaaalllly want to date! He's super cute!" Ava squeled and Budo sighed.

" ** _So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you're given a choice, then I'm begging you choose, to walk away, walk away. Don't let it get you. I can't bare to see the same thing happen to you. Now , son(daughter), I'm only telling you this because life..can do terrible things._** "

 **Wow...just wow.**

 **Note: I have lost a friend to cancer and she was dating someone...he was also my friend. It was heartbreaking to see him broken like that.**

 **Hope you guys...cried? IDK, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**

 **FALCON OUT!**


End file.
